Crossdressing
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: What Kanda is willing to do for his dearest little sister. A possible two-shot but who knows.


"And have you seen those legs? They're absolute feminine perfection."

"I know, its a shame that skirt never flies off."

"Or her top is never torn off in a battle."

"It's not fucking fair! How come all the guys get their shirts ripped but none of the girls do?! Its not right!"

As the voices turned around the corner, their trousers bulging with the naughty images running around ramped in their skulls one of the shadows along the wall growled. Dark eyes were flashing dangerously and with teeth clenched so tightly a passerby could hear the grindage of bones, the shadow seperated from the others.

Supervisor Komui's glare was hard and cold, the look in his face and in the riggedness of his stance it was more disturbing and frightening than Kanda's angry bark.

Twitching the man replayed the voices in his head over and over again and with each spin around the twitching to him punching the wall.

"They will die, those finders are done, done, done, done!!!!"

Eyes flashing with an insane gleam his mind was whirring over and over. He had already memorized their voices and appearances, and his heart was pounding with unbelieavable fury as he recounted their words.

With a grin that would have knocked the Earl's freakish jaw to the moon Komui ran to his office to find Reever. He had a plan in mind that would destroy the Bookmens' pride.

Bur if he was going to do it he would need some help. Help from someone who thought of Lenalee in the same way he did, who was just as disgusted at the thought of someone touching her as he was. And preferably, someone he could blackmail.

Glaring he flashed a grin towards the place he had lass seen the perps. It was time for the first course.

-----

"Brother, you called for me?"

Komui looked up from his papers at Lenalee's voice and grinned, watching as she sat in the sofa. How? How could anyone see his precious baby sister as anything but innocent? They all thought of her as nothing more than a toy and beyond reason it pissed him off!

She is not a toy! She is not something to be used for anything sexual! All fucking predators better stay the fuck away from Lenalee if they knew what was fucking good for them!!!!

And those who didn't stay away had better watch out. As dangerous they may be Komui Lee and his little brother were triple the danger and would prey upon all those who seeked to impure her!

_"It's a shame that skirt never flies off..."_

With a quick glance to her legs he frowned and pondered. Maybe he should have Johnny come up with a different attire for her...

"Brother? Komui are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, everything's fine dearest sister," Komui took a sip of coffee. "You have a mission scheduled to Germany, apparently a young child keeps turning her toys to life."

"Is there any danger to it?"

"Nothing you can't handle. There shouldn't be any Akuma stronger than a 2 there, and no Noah should be arriving so it'll be fine. You'll be traveling with Touma by the way."

"Alright, so I'll see you later then brother." She took the pamphlet and went out the door on his enthusiastic wave.

The minute the thick door clicked shut the grin fled off his face. With a dark glower he redirected his gaze to Reever who returned the look with an emotionless blink.

"Reever Squad Leader," the Austrailian man flinched, automatically knowing that something he wouldn't approve of was coming his way.

"Which battle technique are we deploying and who are we killing?" The question was asked in a sigh formation as the man's shoulders slumped, ready to set loose a Komurin on most likely unknowing and innocent people.

"General Teidoll...he and his apprentices are all here correct?"

Eyes narrowing in confused surprise Reever nodded, absently wondering Teidoll's team had hit on Lenalee or did something equally dangerous.

An evil grin over took Komui's face, one that sent shivers up his spine. "Excellent, send for Kanda will you?"

Another nod and Reever flew out of the room sending Kanda mental sympathy.

Standing Komui walked over to his personal closet. Unlocking the door he smirked and shifted the berret on his head so it sat more comfortably. Sifting through some things he came out with a spare outfit of Lenalee's and some makeup.

It was time for part 2 of the plan.

----------------

"This had better be important baka," Kanda snarled as he stepped through the threshold. The door clanged shut on its own and Kanda's attitude simmered down at the sinister atmosphere.

He wondered what was going on considering Reever's pitying gaze when he told him the Supervisor had sent for him.

"Take a seat Kanda-kun," with grated brows the samurai did as told. This wasn't the first time he'd seen the man so serious: chin sitting on folded knuckles and glasses glaring.

Usually whenever he was like this there was a serious mission coming up ahead for him. Or he had caught someone persueing Lenalee.

"I need your help with something dire Kanda-kun." The Chinese man's eyes flashed harshly as they met Kanda's own hardened look. "There are two men, finders to be exact who are planning on deflowering to our baby sister. I have a plan to destroy them but I need your help to properly do so."

The samurai leveled him with a glare. "What's your plan?" He would do it, but the older male would have to pay him back dearly. Besides, he hated it just as much as Komui did when Lenalee's purity was threatened to be corrupted.

The scientists grin was enough to have Kanda's skin crawl with both fear and the thrill of the chase. Komui placed the clothing and makeup he had acquired on the desk. "I need you to dress up as Lenalee and let them feel you up a bit."

"Eh? You want me to what?!" Kanda immediately jumped to his feet, face red in anger. Oh he'd do anything to keep Lenalee safe but this! "No way in hell jackass!"

"Oh you'll do it, unless you want everyone to find our you're gay," Komui's grin grew as Kanda depleted with shock. Honestly, when he got like this Kanda was constantly reminded of Moyashi's poker face. "Besides I'll do whatever you want of me afterwards."

Kanda looked up from the short skirt. "Anything?"

"Anything."

With a scowl Kanda started to strip. "Fine, I'll do it. But those bastards had better die and you better keep your word."

"Of course."

Part 2, complete.

---------------------

Komui stood in the shadows once more, looking around the corner of the wall. There was absolutely no one in the hallway just yet except for himself and Kanda. The other five should be arriving soon.

It was kind of frightening really, how well the Japanese was able to pull it off.

Long black hair that was usually held up in a high ponytail was now seperated into long pigtails. The man stood with his hands behind his back, tight fitting coat accenting the flat stomach, muscular arms and padded chest. The skirt rested around his mid thigh, hairless legs looking slim in the dim light of the hall and the fake Dark Boots rose up to his knees. Komui had managed to get the makeup just right so already effeminate features bordered more on the girlish side.

Kanda Yuu had been transformed into Lenalee Lee.

Komui grinned when he heard them, the voices of the two finders that were soon to be slain. Not by Kanda of course, the man's innocence was resting on Komui's hips at the moment. And not by Komui himself. He was on probation. No, the men would be killed by the three males no more than fifteen minutes away.

"Look, look over there you idiot!"

"Is that Lenalee?"

"Yeah, and she's all alone. Hey, why don't we, y'know...have a little fun?"

"Oh I'm all up for that!"

Komui could see Kanda's eyes roll. Did they actually think they were being quiet?

The finders bound up to the 'girl', shouting, "Hey Lenalee, what's up?"

Kanda flinched but turned around to greet them, a sweet, innocent smile on his face.

"Ah, hello. I was just waiting for someone."

They had practiced for half an hour in order for Kanda to match his siblings voice as best as his deep alto would allow. The time was lost however as they tried to get Kanda's weakened cheek muscles to smile so kindly though.

The men blinked before smiling in such a perverted way Komui's blood was set to a boil. They circled 'Lenalee' all the while grinning and the Japanese jumped when one of them squeezed his ass.

"What are you doing?!"

"What do you say sweethear? How about we have some fun before whoever you're waiting for gets here eh?"

Komui couldn't see Kanda's face but he knew from their practice run that Kanda was showing them a not so happy, surprised look.

The men paused, but from 'her' reaction or the vibes coming off the body they were currently oggling. The scientist wouldn't have been surprised if it was the latter; he could feel Kanda's urge to kill from a good twenty feet away.

The finders didn't seem to care to much for seconds later they started up again.

"Get off me!"

Kanda's cry was of no use however when one of them men shoved him against the wall.

"Now, now sweethear relax, and I promise we'll make this good for ya." One of the finders was gripping his ass and pulling his hair out of the pigtails at the same time and Komui was proud to see Kanda holding back as he struggled.

"Wh-why are yo-you d-doing this?!"

Good, Kanda had managed to force some tears then. The tears would be particularly needed for the next part of the plan.

"Having fun, what else baby?"

The one who spoke grinned and shoved his head against Kanda's, gripping his hair in a death grip and eating his mouth. The one behind Kanda pulled the jacket off his shoulder and bit down hard on the slim throat making a startled gasp fly from Kanda's smothered mouth.

The scientist was dearly starting to regret this part of the plan as he watched Kanda be molested. By saving his little sister in an unorthodox way he allowed his baby brother to be injured. Snarling he felt his hand grip Mugen's hilt harshly and was shocked to feel the sword jerking. Apparently it didn't like what was happening to its master at all.

Suddenly the men stopped their abuse and Kanda managed to shove away from them and ran to Komui's hiding spot. He left them frozen and when he got to Komui he started to quickly wipe the makeup away, but was being cautious of the tears as Komui frizzed up the already frizzed up hair. "It worked then?" Komui asked when the job was done, taking off the jacket and taking away the bra.

Kanda was replacing the skirt with his pants and taking his coat from Komui's shaking fingers. "Of course it worked. They didn't even realize I wasn't Lenalee until the bastards rubbed their hands against my cock." Forcing himself to breathe fast and uneven the Japanese looked at Komui. "H-how d-do I l-lo-look?"

Komui flashed him a predatory grin, eyes raking the samurai's surprisingly small form.

"Completely debauched Kanda-kun." He really did, with reddened eyes and mussed hair and his jacket depraved of the usual buttons Kanda looked as if he had been forced into an intense sexual encounter. His lips were kiss swollen and his chest was heaving from the bad breathing.

Kanda looked like he was about to say something more but was interrupted by the voices of his teammates approaching rather quickly. Casting Komui a quick look he snagged Mugen and huddled up against the other wall, looking completely like a petrified child as Komui sank down into the shadows.

"'M just sayin' that the color scheme o' this place sucks ass!"

"I agree 100 percent Daisya," Teidoll's light tone followed. "But that language is not something I approve of."

"Ah, come on old man," Daisya whined. "Kanda swears all the time an' ya never punish him."

"That's because Kanda never stops swearing." Naturally Marie came in to rescue Kanda's hide from their 'father'.

Daisay laughed, the sound echoeing in the halls and Komui could hear their footsteps. Ten feet away.

"I'll say. He only knows three langaguaes; Japanese, good English and bad English."

"Children, stop talking about your brother in such a manner."

"Technically he ain't my brother. Neither is Marie an' you ain't really my ol' man."

"I'm aware of that bu-"

"Kanda?!"

Almost immediately the three came running up to the Japanese's huddled form, eyes wide as they took in his uncharacteristic appearance. "What happened?! What's wrong?!"

It was the general's voice that had everyones blood run cold. "Who touched you Yuu-kun?"

Marie and Daisya stopped, staring up at the artist in shock before turning scared eyes to their 'brother'.

Eyes wide the raven haired exorcist gulped in much needed air. "Th-the find-finders over there!"

With an air of horror and terror the trio stood and turned around the corner and Marie told Kanda to go to his room and rest.

When they turned the corner and disappeared from sight Kanda smirked and they both listened to the conversation taking place.

"I swear we didn't mean to do anything to him!!!"

"Yeah he looked exactly like Lenalee!! He was in a skirt and everything!"

"And you actually expect us to believe that?! Do you have any idea how many people have tried to get to him using that excuse before?!"

There was a loud boom and the sounds of innocence being activated as the finders met their doom.

As Kanda stood from his place and went to his room he said quietly, "You owe me."

Both ravens were grinning mirthfully at the soundtrack of screams and music and Komui nodded. "Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"You'd better. I'll talk to you about it later."

Komui nodded.

Komui grinned when the pungent scent of blood littered the halls.

Part 3, complete.

A.U. well? how was it? i might put up a second chapter later but that depends on how well you guys liked this one.


End file.
